He Didn't Have to Be
by GorgeousAngel222
Summary: It wasn't enough for him to break my heart, he had to leave me with a permanent reminder of him to raise alone.  AH, B&J pairing but not immediately
1. Prologue

It had to be a joke or just some kind elaborate prank set up by the pregnancy test company. Yes, that was it. Sadly, as much as I wanted to believe that this was a plausible explanation, my common sense took over and the reality of the situation hit me. I was pregnant. I was single and pregnant. If the positive line on this test was any indicator, I was VERY pregnant. Crap!

This was definitely not how I expected my life to be. I had found a man that I loved. We had a whirlwind romance. We moved in together after two weeks and we were engaged after a month. Some people thought I was insane. My own mother checked me for a fever and then spoke to my dad about a forty-eight hour psychiatric hold. Charlie swears she was just kidding, I'm still not so sure about that. I didn't care what my family said though, I was blissfully happy. I should have known it was too good to be true and much too good to ever last.

The end came one year to the day before our wedding. I had been doing some last minute Christmas shopping before heading home to make dinner for my cooking-challenged father when the phone rang. I figured he was just calling to see when I would be home. Oh how wrong I was. The conversation started normally but it quickly went south. Out of nowhere he was telling me that he couldn't do this anymore, that he was sorry and that I needed to find someone else. In a matter of minutes my world had crashed around me. At that point I did the only thing that made sense in my confused and hazy mind; I turned the stove off, got in my car, peeled out of Charlie's driveway and drove home going at least ninety miles per hour. When I got there it was too late, he was gone and he had taken all traces of himself with him. At that point I sank to the floor, shaking and gazed around before all the emotions finally escaped in a loud, heart-wrenching scream that I'm fairly sure made it sound as though I was being murdered; that assumption wasn't too far off base.

I don't remember much else from that night. Charlie arrived at some point with my older brother, Emmett. A pair of large arms encircled me as my big bear of a brother rocked me back and forth like one would a small baby, running a hand through my hair and making quiet shushing noises until my screams and sobs finally settled into nothing more than shuttering breaths. I welcomed sleep and its dark, peaceful numbness. When I awoke again, I was in my old room at Charlie's house and I never returned to the home I once shared with the man I thought would love me forever.

Now, three months later, it seems he left me with much more than a broken heart and a house to sell. He left me with an eternal reminder of him and what was supposed to have been. I probably should have figured this out sooner but missing your period due to stress is a common occurrence and Lord knows, I'd had more than my fair share of stress over the past few months. I never planned on being a single mother but then again, I also never planned on being single at this point. I hadn't had any contact with my child's father since that fateful night when he tore my heart into tiny pieces. It would seem that I had no choice now though; I had to suck it up and let him know that he didn't manage to take all reminders of himself when he abandoned me.

Still shaking from shock I removed my phone from my back pocket. I contemplated calling him but if he answered I would never be able to control my emotions and I definitely couldn't leave this on a voicemail. So, I did the only thing I could think of to get my message across loud and clear. I took a picture of the pregnancy test lying on the counter and sent it to him. I also made sure to attach a message reading, "I'm pregnant Edward". It took me a few moments to finally send the message but once I did I let out a long breath that I didn't realize I had been holding. Now it was time for the much more daunting task, telling my family and trying to convince my father and brother that murdering Edward would not help the current situation. I quickly made the sign of the cross over my body and prayed to anyone who would listen to please let this go smoothly. I then placed a hand on my still flat abdomen. "Well kiddo, here goes nothing", I said softly before exiting the bathroom to face the music.


	2. Chapter 1: Bargaining with the Unborn

_***Disclaimer: I do not now, nor will I ever, own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer… although I wouldn't mind borrowing Jasper for my own personal pleasure.***_

_6 months later…._

"Emmett, if you don't stop hovering I swear on all that is good and Holy, I will end you!" I bellowed at my brother. Ever since my weekly OB appointment yesterday when my doctor said I was dilated three centimeters and eighty percent effaced, he'd been following me around like he was ready to drop to the floor and catch the baby! As much as I loved him I just couldn't take being treated like a ticking time bomb.

After I sent Edward the text message telling him about his impending fatherhood we had been in contact only a handful of times. His response to the text message, with the picture mind you, was to ask if I was sure. I told him to reference the picture. He then had the gall to ask if the baby was his! Had he been within my grasp I probably would have ripped his balls off and shoved them down his throat for that comment and I told him as much; although I used more detail and many expletives in our discussion. It was another month before I heard from him again and that was only after I told him that I was having a boy. His response to that was to ask me not to give the baby his last name until he could have a DNA test performed. That had been the straw that broke the camel's back. I told him he could have his DNA test but that when it came back positive, thus proving that he was in fact this baby's father, not to expect me to change the last name to his because that would happen over my cold, dead body. This baby would be a Swan, not a Masen, and if he didn't like that he could kiss my ass since he only had himself to blame. I hadn't heard from him since; good riddance!

The months had quickly flown by since the night I peed on that stick. My family had taken it better than I would have guessed. Charlie grunted his acknowledgment at my proclamation of pregnancy and seemed hesitant at first. However, once he found out he would have a grandson, the pride radiated off of him and he went so far as to carry an ultrasound picture in his wallet. My brother, the big lug, grinned like a moron and then swept me into his arms, clearly excited about being an uncle. Since finding out he would have a nephew, he decided his mission in life was to teach my son to play every sport known to man. It took a good two months to make him realize that it would take at least three years for the baby to have the coordination needed to play any type of sport and seeing as how he was my son, he might need even longer than that! Renee had taken it in true Renee fashion, seeing being a grandmother as something new to try. She had bought at least ten books on life as a grandparent and had been studying as though she were about to take a college final on the subject.

My friends had all been incredibly supportive. My best friend, Alice Cullen, also known as the incredible shopping pixie, had squealed upon finding out and headed straight to the first baby store she could find. She threw me the baby shower to end all baby showers and, needless to say, my child now had more than he could ever want or need as far as baby items were concerned. Emmett's girlfriend, Rosalie Hale, had jumped on board the baby train as well. She offered her baby-sitting services whenever I needed them and even helped Alice paint and decorate the nursery. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear they were the ones having the baby. However, my swollen ankles and stretch marks proved that the baby was definitely growing in me.

I waddled over to the nearest couch and carefully lowered myself onto the comfy seats. I had decided to go to Alice's house for the day. I needed to get out of the house before I got cabin fever. Since my maternity leave started last week, I had been bored beyond belief. Emmett and Rose had insisted on driving me to the Cullen's house and while I didn't like feeling as though I was being babysat, I didn't feel like driving anymore. Emmett dropped down in front of me, looking me over as if he wanted to make sure the baby wasn't hanging out of me.

"Emmett! I promise, if I go into labor, you WILL know! Please just give me some space." I spat, exasperated with his antics.

He had the good sense to look sheepish and embarrassed, even Emmett knew when to wave the white flag. "Sorry Bells. I just don't like the idea of you walking around dilated. Doesn't that mean he could just fall out?"

So much for his good sense; but I couldn't help but burst into laughter. "Oh Emmett, you are so naïve. I have to get to ten centimeters before this kid even thinks about coming out. And even then, I still have to push him out. Would it make you feel better to watch the video they showed at my last Lamaze class?" I raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

Emmett's eyes went wide and he significantly paled. Apparently words escaped him and he simply shook his head before walking out of the room with a terrified look on his face.

As Emmett passed by Alice's father, Carlisle, who just happened to be my OBGYN, he grimaced at the thought of what exactly this birth entailed. Carlisle simply laughed and clapped a hand on his back. "Threatened with the birthing video?" he asked, an amused look in his eyes.

Emmett simply nodded and just kept walking. Carlisle came to sit next to me. "How are you feeling Bella?" He asked with a smile.

"I'm great. Just wish this little guy would make his debut already. These back pains are a killer." I commented as I rubbed a spot on my lower back.

He chuckled and gently pat my back. "You still have three weeks to go Bella. Since he's your first child I wouldn't count on going into active labor anytime soon. Even at three centimeters dilated, you could still end up going past your due date and even need to be induced."

I sighed in resignation. "I know. I'll just be relieved to finally be able to breathe again without feeling like I've just run a marathon. Plus, it'll be nice to lie on my stomach again." Sleeping on my stomach had always been my sleep position of choice. It had been over four months since I could manage that and I greatly missed it.

"Just hang in there. It won't be much longer before he's here and you're begging me to stick him back in so you can get a few more hours of sleep." Carlisle joked as he headed into the kitchen where his wife, Esme, was cooking.

Tonight was Thursday night which only meant one thing; Grey's Anatomy night! I'm not the type of girl who normally gets into these shows. After all, it's fictional drama and who needs fictional drama when you're living the real thing? But it really is addicting. Rose said it best when she called it television crack, once you're hooked you always need another fix. With dinner in front of us, wine for the other ladies and sparkling grape juice for me, we settled in for our hour long addiction. By the end of it, I realized yet again, that I probably shouldn't have watched that show seeing as how my hormones were completely out of whack. I spent half the episode crying and the other half yelling at Mark Sloane for being a grade a asshole. I wasn't sure if the ladies were laughing at the show or at me, but I had a sneaking suspicion it was me.

After thanking Esme for dinner and promising to call Alice to let her know I got home ok I slid into the passenger seat of my mommy-mobile with Emmett as my chauffeur. The mommy-mobile had replaced my truck when Charlie pointed out the impracticalities of having a truck with a newborn. I had tried to think of a counter argument but really, he was right and in the end, I had to part ways with my beloved friend. She had served me well and had gone on to a better place; back to the Quileute reservation to be exact.

The ride home was fairly uneventful. A few minor pains here and there but that came along with the territory of being nine months pregnant. I thought nothing of it. Poor little guy was probably just trying to get more room. Who could blame him? I'd get claustrophobic if I were crammed in a space so small.

"See, this is why you should come out. You'd have much more room to stretch out here", I told my son, trying to reason with him and make him see that the outside world was much better than his tiny little womb that was only getting more crammed as he got larger.

Emmett gave a rough laugh. "Trying to reason with an unborn child Bells? Getting desperate?"

I blushed slightly at the situation. "Yes well, desperate times call for desperate measures. I've tried reasoning. Maybe bribery will do the trick." I smiled as I poked my stomach again. "Hey, you, the one taking up residency inside my body. I'll make you a deal. If you come out tonight I'll take you to Disney World. It's the happiest place on Earth, you'll love it, I promise!" I encouraged, giving my best sales pitch.

My brother cracked up at that one. "Oh Bella-Boo, you really are desperate. But I have to say, he should take that deal. It's a bargain."

I smiled and we drove the rest of the way home in relative silence, listening to the radio.

When we walked in the door Charlie had already gone to bed. That was a fairly common occurrence. He had an earlier bed time than most preschool children. After I called Alice to assure her I had made it home in one piece I decided that a nice warm bath would soothe my aching back.

I stripped down to my bra and panties and took a long look at myself in the mirror. I hadn't gained a massive amount of weight and it seemed like the majority of it was all belly. I ran my hand over the bulge that held my son and smiled. When I really stopped to look and pay attention, I realized how much of a miracle pregnancy really was.

I waddled to the tub and turned on the water. As I bent over to turn check the temperature I heard something that sounded like a subtle pop. It wouldn't have been audible to anyone who wasn't within 6 inches of me. I wasn't even sure what it was until I felt a warm sensation running down my leg. I started to think I had peed on myself but when I stood upright it felt like Niagra Falls was erupting from my nether regions. I looked at myself in the mirror for a moment, shock written all over my face before quickly wrapping myself in my robe and waddling into the hall.

"Dad! Emmett!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Both came running into the hall with questioning looks that quickly turned to shock and panic when I announced, "It's time!"


	3. Chapter 2: Praise the Epidural!

_***Disclaimer: I do not now, nor will I ever, own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer… although I wouldn't mind borrowing Jasper for my own personal pleasure.***_

My eyes were closed as I put all my energy into pushing. I thanked God that I had opted for the epidural; my reasoning was that you wouldn't get a cavity filled at the dentist without Novocain, so why have a baby without an epidural? Natural childbirth just wasn't appealing to me. Now, holding my numb legs in my hands, I was eternally grateful to whoever invented this amazing medication.

"Okay Bella, one more push and you'll have your son," Carlisle said from behind his mask. "On the next contraction, I want you to really bare down. Ready? And…. PUSH!"

"Come on Bella, you can do it!" Alice cheered as she supported my back. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7…."

She was cut off by the most beautiful sound I had ever heard in my life; the cries of my baby boy.

"Open your eyes and meet your son Bella," Carlisle said softly.

I did as he said and there, lying on my chest was a tiny, squirming, screaming baby. He was perfect with his head full of bronze curls and his pale complexion. The nurse helped me to lift him closer and I wrapped a blanket they had laid him on around his body to help warm him up. I looked at his face and instantly felt the strongest sensations of love I'd ever experienced. "How is it possible to love someone so much that you've just met?" I whispered more to myself than anyone else.

Alice leaned over my head and hugged me as best she could with the IV and now the baby in the way. "He's absolutely stunning Bella. Thank you so much for letting me be here for this." From the sound of her voice I could tell she was crying.

"Bella, would you like to cut the cord?" Carlisle asked as he was still focused on the task at hand.

I contemplated for a second before smiling, "No thanks Carlisle. But I would like Alice to do the honors. After all, she is his god-mother."

Alice's mouth dropped open and for the first time in our many years of friendship, she was rendered speechless. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she took the surgical scissors her father offered her and cut the umbilical cord that held my son and me together. She hugged me once again and whispered so softly that I almost couldn't hear her, "Thank you."

I smiled even wider if that was possible before handing my tiny child to his Auntie Alice. She eagerly accepted the bundle and swayed back and forth with him, whispering promises and I could have sworn I heard the words huge wardrobe mixed in there.

Soon after I was stitched up and cleaned up. The baby was weighed and measured, coming in at six pounds, three ounces and nineteen inches long respectfully. He was given his initial Vitamin K injection, eye ointment and, finally, a bath. By the time I had him in my arms again he had that delicious newborn scent of Johnson & Johnson shampoo. I could have stayed in that moment of him and me forever but I knew he had so many people that were eager to meet him so I sent Alice out to get my family as well as my pseudo family.

Emmett was the first to burst through the door, as if I expected anything less, followed closely by my dad, Rosalie and Esme. My tiny love was snatched from my arms by my over eager brother and while I should have gotten angry, watching that big lug hold such a small and delicate person was heartwarming. I smiled and closed my eyes in the peace of the moment.

I didn't realize I had drifted off until I awoke and saw that is was 9:15 at night. I sat up and looked around for the person who had recently escaped my womb. I was met by a sight that I was sure I would remember for the rest of my life. I smiled as I saw my father sitting in the rocking chair in the corner of the room. He was fast asleep with my baby curled up on his chest. I couldn't help myself as I reached for my camera that lay on the hospital tray and took a quick picture. Unfortunately, the flash woke up Charlie who looked around, momentarily disoriented, before seeing the newborn on his chest, smiling and kissing his tiny, hat-covered head.

"Hey there kiddo. Have a good nap?" He asked as he carefully rose from the chair and tried not to jostle the baby awake.

I stretched as much as I could comfortably and pushed the button to sit my bed up. "Yea, thanks for letting me sleep. I get the feeling I won't be doing much of that from now on." I smiled at the thought. I didn't so much mind the lack of sleep when it was for such an adorable reason.

Charlie smiled and nodded before handing me my son. Wow, my son. That would take some getting used to.

"So does he have a name or will he be Baby Boy Swan until he's old enough to legally change it himself?" my dad inquired as I adjusted a pillow under my arm to help support me.

"Well," I began; I had actually chosen the perfect name. I wanted it to have meaning and yet still be part of our family. I didn't want this little guy having anything from Edward. "I was thinking Geoffrey Emerson Swan; Geoffrey for your dad and Emerson because of the poet and as a nod to my favorite brother."

I don't think I had ever seen my dad's face light up so brightly. He leaned in, kissed my forehead and whispered a gentle "Thank you" into my hair.

The next two days passed without much activity. Geoffrey's pediatrician gave him a clean bill of health, Carlisle was very pleased with my recovery, and so, with those basics covered, we were set to go home. Charlie packed Emmett's Jeep with all my balloons, flowers, cards and gifts while I changed into some comfy sweat pants and a semi-loose t-shirt. I dressed Geoffrey in his coming home outfit which included a pale blue onesie which read "brand new", a pair of matching pale blue footie-pants and a tiny blue hat that went over his bronze curls. Once I wrapped him up, I got into the wheelchair the nurse had brought in and, with my father and brother in tow, I was wheeled out of the hospital room and towards my awaiting mommy-mobile, which Charlie would be driving until I was cleared to get behind the wheel again.

We had almost made it to the entrance of the birthing center when I saw something or rather some_one_ that made my blood run cold. "Stop the chair!" I all but shouted at the nurse. "Edward? What the hell are you doing here?"

If I thought I was shocked, it was nothing compared to the look on his face. His face went white as a sheet. He looked from me to Geoffrey and then back to me. "Bella… I… well, you see…"

His babbling stupor was interrupted by a nurse who walked out of one of the rooms and tapped him on the shoulder. "Mr. Masen, you can go back in with your wife now."

_***A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I have been a bit preoccupied with my college graduation plus a sick one year old. I already have plans for the next chapter though so I hope to have it up soon! Oh! And for the name Geoffrey, according to the Twilight Lexicon this is actually the name of Charlie Swan's father. I tried to get as accurate as possible with that. How did y'all like that little surprise at the end? Think Emmett will take his baby sister getting screwed over well? No, I don't think so either! Hehe!***_


	4. Chapter 3: Say Grandson!

Vampir3.S3duction – In this story, Bella and Edward were never married, only engaged. I believe the law you are talking about though is the Alienation of Affections law made famous by the Lifetime Movie about a woman who sued her husband's mistress and won a million dollars. However, this law is only effective in a few states and is much more complicated than it was made out to be in the aforementioned movie.

Siren's Untouchable Heart – Oh don't worry, our dear Edward will get all he deserves in time.

_***Disclaimer: I do not now, nor will I ever, own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer… although I wouldn't mind borrowing Jasper for my own personal pleasure.***_

It felt like the room was spinning and thankfully my father had the foresight to quickly grab the baby from my arms before I dropped him from shock. _Did the nurse just say his wife?_ I replayed the conversation in my head again and was about to ask him what was going on but before any words could escape my mouth my angry grizzly of a brother had Edward pinned against the wall.

"You sorry son of a bitch!" he growled as he pressed his large forearm against Edward's throat. "You leave my sister, you all but fucking destroy her emotionally, and now this? You deserve to be castrated Masen and I don't mind being the one to do it!"

By this time the nurse looked panicked as she stared at the scene unfolding before us all. My father looked torn between his duty as the chief of police and his duty as a father. Edward's face was starting to change colors from the lack of oxygen. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, I was proven wrong.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing young man? Unhand my son at once!" I knew that voice, quite well actually. Edward Masen Senior, or Ed as he was known amongst his friends, had suddenly entered the unit with his wife; lovely. Someone may as well have called Jerry Springer, as the dirty laundry was about to be aired for the world.

I saw Elizabeth Masen come closer and give me a look of utter confusion. "Isabella? My dear, what are you doing here and why is your brother attacking my son?" She asked, concern written all over her face.

"Well you see Mrs. Masen, well…. The thing is…" I stammered as I tried to come up with a way to tell them what their charming son obviously hadn't. Thankfully I was saved from my mission by my father, who at that moment handed me back my baby and stepped forward to break up Emmett and Edward.

Charlie moved Emmett back and grabbed Edward by the shirt collar, shoving him forward and giving him a death glare. "Ed, it seems Junior here owes everyone here a damn good explanation. He can start by explaining this wife business."

Edward had the decency to look ashamed or perhaps it was embarrassment at being caught. Either way, it seemed I was about to finally learn the truth. "I got married seven months ago." He stated quietly as he avoided eye contact with me and tried his hardest not to look at Geoffrey. "Tanya and I have been together for the last year. She got pregnant and we were married. She's in labor now."

I stared at him, my mouth hanging open. "A year? A year, Edward? We only broke up eight months ago! How could you do this to me? To us? To him?" I said the last part as I motioned toward Geoffrey. Edward tried his hardest to continue to avoid the baby in my arms but I would be damned if I let him out easy. I tightened my grasp on Geoffrey and hoisted myself out of the wheelchair, to a standing position. Emmett ran behind me to spot me in case I fell back but I gave him a look of reassurance before standing right in front of Edward. "You lied to me. You cheated on me. You got her pregnant but you stayed with her. Why her? Why her and not us? "I felt the emotion clog my throat but I swallowed it and continued on. "Look at him! He looks exactly like you." I gently pulled Geoffrey's tiny blue hat from his head, revealing the bronze curls underneath. Elizabeth gasped at the sight and from the corner of my eye I saw Edward Senior's body stiffen as he gave his son a harsh look. "Still want that DNA test?" I asked with distain.

Edward opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by his father. "Edward? What the hell have you done?" His authoritative voice boomed, demanding an explanation for his son's appalling behavior.

Elizabeth had tears streaming down her cheeks as she stared at the baby and back to Edward. She had always been very sweet to me so I couldn't hold her son's misdeeds against her. Given their reactions, they had obviously been kept in the dark. I gave Elizabeth a gentle smile before turning again to Edward, a look of utter disgust on my face. "You do not deserve this little boy and I swear on everything Holy, you will never see him again. If I have to fight you in court from now until the end of time I will. But my son will never have your last name. He will never know you as a father. He will never be anything like you. You do not deserve him." I turned around and walked up to Elizabeth and Ed. "As much as I loathe your son for his unforgiveable actions, I will not hold those against you. If you would ever like to see your grandson just let me know and I would be more than happy to accommodate your request. I just ask that you do not allow your son to be in the vicinity. I don't want him influencing Geoffrey with his obviously flawed sense of morals."

Elizabeth smiled warmly at me and gave me a gentle hug. "Thank you Isabella. I only wish I had known about this little darling sooner. I promise you that my son will not go against your wishes. He will keep his distance. He made his bed and now he must lie in it." The last words were said as she gave him a look that could kill. "I have no idea where he got the idea that his behavior was acceptable but he will soon learn that actions have consequences; _severe_ consequences. You will not have to worry about a court battle and he will most certainly pay child support in an amount sufficient for you to raise your son in the lifestyle to which he became accustomed."

I had to bite my lip in order to hold my laughter as Edward looked like a five year old who had been scolded for stealing a cookie before dinner. Emmett didn't have as much luck as he was snickering loudly at Edward's predicament. "Thank you Elizabeth. I appreciate your support. I'm only sorry you weren't made aware of the situation sooner. I just assumed Edward told you. Although I see now, he's good at keeping secrets." I looked into my son's sweet face to calm myself and it worked instantaneously. His eyes, which were blue with the faintest hint of green, were now open as he stared curiously at the world around him. I ran my hand over his soft hair and kissed his forehead. "Would you like to hold him?"

Elizabeth had more tears welling in her eyes and simply nodded eagerly. I gently laid Geoffrey in her arms and smiled at the fact that my son would at least have both sets of grandparents to love him. "What is his full name?" She asked quietly as she ran a finger down his rosy cheek.

"Geoffrey Emerson Swan," I answered softly, hoping they wouldn't be too angry that their last name was not present.

It was Ed who eased my fears by giving me a genuine smile. "That's a fine name for a very handsome young man." He stated with a look of pride as he gently scooped the baby from his wife's arms and held him close to his chest, gently patting his back.

I turned around to ask my father for my camera so I could take a few pictures of the Masens with Geoffrey when I noticed Edward was no longer standing there and my smile faltered for a moment. Something in me knew it would be the last time I saw him and in a way it was sad. However, at the same time, it was a relief. I had finally said my peace and gotten my closure with him. My son didn't need him. One day he would have a real daddy. Until then, he had me. He had Charlie, Emmett, Ed, Elizabeth, the Cullens and Rosalie. "Ok, look at the camera and say 'Grandson'!" I instructed.

Ed proudly held up his grandson between himself and Elizabeth, a wide smile on each of their faces. "Grandson!" They said in unison as I snapped the picture. I looked at it on the small screen after I took it and smiled. This would be a new beginning for us and I couldn't wait to see what life had to offer.

_Coming soon: Bella meets a handsome, singing southern gentleman who will sweep her off her feet. But is Edward really gone for good?_

_I had two directions I was looking at taking this chapter. It was either going to be the Masens as pretentious snobs or have them as compassionate and truly disappointed at Edward's decision. I hope you all agree with and enjoy the direction I took. They will definitely appear more in this story._

_**So sorry it took so long on this last chapter. I'm getting signed up to begin my Master's degree and my son has been getting his first molars so as you can imagine, chaos reigns supreme at my house! I promise to have another chapter up within the next week. I can feel my creativity flowing and I have so more for this story. Can't wait to read your reviews! Let me know what you think!**_


	5. Chapter 4: Holy Panty Dropper

_***Disclaimer: I do not now, nor will I ever, own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer… although I wouldn't mind borrowing Jasper for my own personal pleasure. ***_

_18 months later….._

"I'm coming!" I shouted to the person knocking on my door as I gave Geoffrey his juice cup and went to answer the incessant pounding. I looked through the peep hole and smiled, opening my door to an overly excited pixie. "Hey Alice."

She bounced into my house carrying her makeup box, some outfits and a bag which I knew to contain more hair products than a Paul Mitchell school. "Ok Bella, in honor of your first girls' night out in over a year, I am going to be your personal stylist for the day." She stated with a giant smile on her face.

I rolled my eyes, "So in other words, you're going to play Bella Barbie." I stated with a slight cringe. While this was a favorite past-times of hers, it was not my idea of a good time. I liked dressing up and looking nice when the occasion called for it. However, my idea of dressing up didn't include risking my life on stiletto heels! "Before you pull out the six inch heels, please take a long look at your godson. Do you really want my death by neck breakage on your conscience?"

She laughed lightly and planted a kiss on Geoff's spiked up bronze hair. "Don't worry, that's what I'm here for. If you happen to perish I will raise him as if he were my own."

I groaned and smirked, "That's what I'm afraid of. He'll be the only five year old walking into kindergarten wearing Armani and carrying a Louis Vitton lunch bag."

Alice's face lit up. "Oh that'll happen whether you're alive or dead. He will always be the best dressed child in any room. I'm offended that you haven't learned that by now." I knew she wasn't kidding either. After his birth he had more designer clothes than Saks Fifth Avenue and Alice had even insisted on buying me a Coach diaper bag. I didn't see the point but I learned long ago not to argue with Alice; it was a losing battle.

I just smiled and shook my head before lifting my little boy onto my hip and carrying him to his room. There was a baby gate in the doorway to ensure he wouldn't escape. After leaving him to play and turning on his _Baby Genius_ DVD, I headed to my bathroom and as I walked I could have sworn I heard the death march playing somewhere nearby.

Three hours later I had been plucked, buffed, painted and styled by my best friend. Thankfully my brother had come home not long after we began and he was currently entertaining my son. Every once in a while I would hear a thud or a crash and bite my lip nervously, wondering what the hell they were doing.

When Alice was done, I looked at myself in the mirror. She had me dressed in tight, dark jeans, a black corset top with rhinestone accents lining the sweetheart neckline and black, high-heeled boots. My hair hung in loose ringlet curls, my eye makeup gave the smoky eye effect, my cheeks had a nice blush to them and my lips were a light crimson with a gloss. I had to admit, I looked good. Not overdone by any means but definitely dressed up enough for a night on the town with my best friends. I smiled and gave her a hug. "Thank you Alice. I know I complained but you did a great job." She beamed with pride before getting herself ready.

An hour later we were grabbing our purses to head out and I was giving Emmett last minute babysitting instructions. "Ok dear brother of mine, no cookies before dinner, ice cream does not constitute as a healthy meal, bath time is at 6:30, followed by quiet play time, teeth brushing, a story and bed. He gets a cup of water, not milk, to go to bed with. He needs to be in bed no later than 8:00 otherwise his entire schedule will be off. "

Emmett chuckled and rolled his eyes. "I know Bells, I know. Don't worry, he'll be fine. I've watched him before and he doesn't have any lasting damage. We're having a guys' night. We'll play some games, watch a movie, eat and crash. All harmless, I swear."

I bit my lip nervously but knew he was right. He had watched my son on numerous occasions. The worst that had ever happened was a bump of Geoffrey's head and in all honesty, Emmett had been more upset about the incident than the baby was. I sighed, realizing that leaving my child would never get easier, before hugging my big brother and kissing my son all over his face causing him to giggle. "You be a good boy. Listen to what Uncle Em says. Eat your dinner, take your bath and don't put up a fight at bed time. Okay?" I gave him one last hug before adding. "Make sure your uncle behaves and don't let him tear the house apart. I love you sweet boy." Emmett gave me an unamused look as Alice and I laughed on our way out the door.

We took Alice's yellow Porsche and headed out to meet Rosalie for dinner before we went to the club. Dinner without the baby was amazingly relaxing. I had forgotten what it felt like to hold an adult conversation and eat uninterrupted. Of course that didn't stop me from calling before we left the restaurant to check on my brother and son. After Emmett assured me that they were fine and all but threatened to unplug the phone I relented and hung up.

The club we went to next was relatively new and was known as 'the place to be'. From the outside it looked fairly plain. The only ways in which it stood out were the neon sign hanging on the front that read _Midnight_ and the long, roped off line with a bouncer standing at the front. As we exited the car Rosalie handed her keys to the valet while Alice pranced up to the rather large bouncer with a smile on her face. "Hey Paul! Can we head in?" She asked sweetly while batting her eyes at him.

Paul smiled at her and opened the rope in front of the door, eliciting a few moans and whines from those in line. "Of course, sweetheart; you know you're always VIP here."

Alice gave him a coy smile, winked and kissed his cheek before grabbing my arm and dragging me across the threshold with Rose following close behind. Inside the club was lit in mostly blue hues with white accents. After grabbing some drinks from the bar we headed toward the stage where a band was beginning to set up. "Who's playing tonight?" I asked my friend as I sipped my cherry vodka sour.

Both shrugged their shoulders as we watched a few guys hauling equipment out. Suddenly two tall and very good looking men walked out and began a sound check. One had light brown hair and was almost as muscular as Emmett. However, it was the other who caught my eye. His shaggy blond hair had a natural wave. He was wearing a blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a dark grey vest over it and jeans that were tight in all the right places. When he looked up at me I saw the most amazing crystal blue eyes I had ever seen. He must have noticed that I was blatantly ogling his goodies because he gave me a crooked smirk.

"Oh holy panty dropper," I must have said a little too loud because Alice and Rosalie burst into hysterics and I turned bright red. The God-like man on stage let out a laugh before winking at me. I quickly turned away, downed my drink and realized it was going to be a long night.

***_Glad you're all enjoying the plot line thus far. Hopefully I can get the next chapter up by the end of the weekend! I love reviews so keep them coming!***_


End file.
